Love of A Beast
by demon wolf kento
Summary: well um cant find a way to summerize this story expt. for grimmjow goes to a new school and finds friends he cant leave


**HELLO EVERYONE WELL THIS IS MY STORYS FIRST CHAPTER SO FINGERS CROSSED HAPPY READING**

The winds blew in a school surrounded by blossom pedals and fences. Most of the students were in the school waiting to go to class, except for the new students that is.

_Ding, dong_

The students began walking to their classes most of them in groups of friends walking and talking to each other exchanging topics of conversation. Mostly the conversations were about test and class work. Most of the students were wearing uniforms (A gray jacket with red strips on It.) and others had changed uniforms, that they most of the changes made themselves.

"Hey I heard there are some new students coming to day. Hope there _big girls_ if you know what I mean." A red head said smiling and nudging his, what appears to be his friend.

"Shut up Rioko!" said a laughing black haired student. This student wore a uniform, which he had altered. Instead of a gray jacket it was a black and red jacket, and it was faded out. The sleeves wear cut off short enough that they covered his elbows. He wore a pair of black pants with a pair of white shoes. He had blue eyes with a sense of happiness and sadness screaming out of them. He has a kinda happy but mysterious personality. (Think of an Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ichigo kinda person.)

"Calm down Kento; and you know you would love that." The apparently Rioko said to the black haired boy while shoving him again. Rioko has red hair (Think Renji.) and is wearing a uniform like the other students. He has a pair blue ripped pants and a black and red slim back pack slung around his shoulders.

"You're such a perv Rioko!" Kento said rolling his eyes and laughing at the peeping tom that is one of his closest friend.

"Shut up I am a man after all it natural." Rioko said razing his eyebrows making a funny to his friend walking faster to his homeroom class.

The two friends finally made it to , their homeroom class. They found their friends and sat down in the two open seats.

"Man no one will ever sit with us will they?" A girl said pouting at the forever empty seats that was apparently the devil seats.

"Probably Maira." Rioko said laughing at her pout face, while sitting down and putting his books under his chair.

Maira blushed and, of course, hit Rioko with her books for social studies.

"Excuse me can I have everyone attention?" asked politely said while clapping his hands to get the attention of his students.

After his students were paying attention to their teacher he went on.

"We have some new students with us so don't give them any crap." said with a smirk and a chuckle. "You may come in now." said to the now opening down with a students stepping in.

He was a teal haired boy with amazing Mussels sticking out of his shirt make all the single girls drooling at the boys' hotness radiating from his godly body. He was wearing a small t-shirt that you could see through, of course; and he is wearing pair of blue cut pants with holes over his, also amazing, legs.

"Whats your name kid?" the teacher asked the teal haired boy with his hat blocking his eyes.

"Grimmjow." the boy said with an annoyed hint in his voice by the kid comment had said so down grading to him.

"Well, please take a seat." said sitting back at his big wooden desk.

Kento was thinking about something that counseled his ears from Grimmjow's interdiction to the entire class, and was still in thought. He quickly came out of it when someone poked him on the back. Kento quickly spun around and sat up and was face to face with the person who poked him.

"Hello?" Grimmjow quickly said to Kento.

"Um who are you, are you the new student." Kento asked very hastily getting a hold of himself.

"Yeah did you not just hear me." Grimmjow spat back being extremely rudely to Kento.

"I was in thought and why the hell you being so rude at someone who you haven't even met or know!" Kento spat back angrily at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow didn't say anything and looked kinda ashamed of himself.

"Is this seat taken?" Grimmjow asked politely to Kento.

"No . . ." Kento said lowering his anger and sat backwards in his chair so that he could look at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sat down and realized that people where staring at him, mostly girls and Kento along with his friends.

"Sorry for exploding on you, whats you're name." Kento asked smiling at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow you idiot you missed his interdiction." A kid with glasses said kinda being friendly but rude at the same time.

"Grimmjow? Hm so um wanna hang out after school?" Kento said with a huge smile on his face.

"Sure, hey whats your name." Grimmjow asked still being nice.

"My name is Kento, the red headed girl is Maira, the red headed guy is Rioko, and this duch bag behind me with the glasses is Keo." Kento said giving hand jesters to the appropriate people that he named.

"Thanks." Keo said turning around and writing something down on a piece of paper that he pulled out of his notebook.

"So Grimmjow is there other kids with you?" Maira asked looking at his eyes and muscles at the same time with her peripheral vision.

_Ding dong_

"Oh next class!" Grimmjow said getting up.

"I'll help you find your next class let's go Grimmjow." Kento said hurrying to his next class.

"Bye!" The gang said watching them leave the room

_SEVEN PERIODS LATER_

"Time to go find Grimmjow!" Kento said as he happily walked down the hall to Grimmjow's seventh period that he remembered from looking at his period schedule.

"HEY!" a big muscled student yelled at Kento.

"Hm?" Kento sounded as he turned to see a big guy with some bad students behind him.

"Can you come with us?" the big man said with a wicked look on his face.

". . . okay" Kento said depressed as he walked toward and off with the big bad crowd.

"Where is Kento?" Grimmjow said being the only one in the hallway.

**TO BE CONTIUED DUH!**


End file.
